


From Moirails to More (4/13 Oneshot)

by apocalypseWallflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13 Special, I'm too pissed off rn, M/M, No Game AU, On Alternia, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseWallflower/pseuds/apocalypseWallflower
Summary: You're upset and decide to pay your moirail a visit. Who knew it would turn out like this, huh.





	

**~Karkat~**

Walking into Gamzee's house, I sighed and looked for my moirail. He was found, by me, in his kitchen making sopor slime pies, as usual. "GAMZEE." I stated simply to get his attention.

Gamzee replied, "JeEz, KaRkAt. ThAt MoThErFuCkIn StArTlEd Me." Gamzee seemed to notice that I was upset by the look on my face because he continued, "WoAh, EvErYtHiNg AlL MoThEr FuCkIn RiGhT kArBrO?"

Gamzee takes out his pies as I shrug my shoulders, "I MEAN, I GUESS. I DON'T KNOW.." I wasn't entirely sure how to tell Gamzee what happened between Terezi and I especially because they don't get along but I needed to get it off of my chest and Gamzee was my moirail.

"CoMe On, KaRbRo, YoU cAn TeLl Me."

Taking a deep breath, I replied, "WELL, TEREZI BROKE UP WITH ME."

"DaMn, ThAt MuSt SuCk, KaRbRo."

"YEAH, BUT I'M NOT _AS_ UPSET AS I'D THOUGH I'D BE." _Because I'm flushed for you now..._ "I THINK I MAY HAVE JUST FEEL OUT OF LOVE WITH HER WITHOUT NOTICING."

Gamzee finished his pie and asked, "YoU wAnT tO gO CuDdLe, KaRbRo?"

"YEAH... THAT SOUNDS NICE." We made our way over to Gamzee's horn pile and got as comfortable as possible. "NEXT TIME WE'RE CUDDLING AT MY HOUSE. YOU'RE HORN PILE IS TOO NOISY AND HARD." I only earned a chuckle from him for that. We're sitting in comfortable silence when Gamzee turns my head towards him and kisses me on the lips. Reflexively, I kiss back, not able to help myself. His lips seem to fit with mine perfectly. Getting off of Gamzee's horn pile, he pushes me towards his couch and get on top of me; never once breaking the kiss. Gamzee puts both hands on either side of my body and grinds on me. Almost instinctively, I grind back, just as hard. We both moan into, the now more heated, kiss. My red tongue fought with his purple one for dominance, I don't want to admit it but, I lost. I don't know how but one minutes we were fully clothed, then the next we were both shirtless; Gamzee was kissing and biting up and down my torso. "Mhhhmmm~" I moaned out as Gamzee neared my v-line. Capturing my lips, Gamzee rubbed me through my pants. Grabbing his ass, our bodies moved in unison. Our faces were hot and sweaty and we were both extremely wet. But I couldn't think about that, I couldn't really think at all, my thoughts weren't coherent. Before I even knew it, we were both pantless and our bulges had wrapped around each other to try to get some release. Without warning, Gamzee inserted his bulge inside of me, and I repaid him by doing the same. "Aaahhh haaaahaa~ Mhhhmmm hmmm mmm~" We moaned in pain and pleasure. Pulling in and out of each other while we gave each other sloppy kisses was the best feeling in the world. Climaxing at the same time, we laid down together and almost instantly fell asleep.

**_~~~~~_ **

Opening my eyes, the first thing I notice is that I'm naked and feel sticky. Confused, I look around before flashes of the night before come to me. Startled by the revelation, I sit up fast; this wakes Gamzee up. Groggily, Gamzee wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "GoOd MoRnInG, kArBrO." 

"G-GOOD MORNING, GAMZEE." I replied before continuing with the question we both wanted to ask, "WHAT- WHAT DOES THIS MAKE US NOW?" 

Gamzee answered in his usual Gamzee-ness, "WeLl, I dOn'T KnOw, KaRbRo. I'd MuCh ApPrEcIaTe To Be MaTeSpRiTs, If YoU WoUlD hAvE mE."

Smiling like a goof, "YES, OF COURSE." _I love you, Gamzee..._


End file.
